Polycarbonate resins have been used extensively in the fabrication of electrical and electronic equipment due to excellent electrical properties, transparency and mechanical strength, especially impact strength. Electrical and electronic equipment are subject to stringent safety requirements, particularly in the area of fire/flame retardancy. These safety requirements are difficult to achieve in thin wall articles, e.g. those with a wall thickness of about 1.5 mm or less. It is becoming increasingly desirable for safety requirements to be met without using chlorinated or brominated fire retardants. Thus, it is clear that meeting safety requirements in a transparent polycarbonate composition without the use of chlorinated or brominated flame retardants is a significant challenge, especially in compositions useful in injection molding and/or thin wall applications.